


Never Alone

by ScarletConcerto



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Lonely Supreme Leader, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletConcerto/pseuds/ScarletConcerto
Summary: As Rey turned her blazing eyes on Ben, he knew it was done. He switched his lightsaber off; let it clatter to the floor. He would have closed his eyes the braver to face his fate, but if he was to die, he wanted his last sight to be of her. Even with the ferocious scowl that curled her lip and the dark energy that crackled off her, she was bold and glorious, chestnut hair glittering in the light of her saberstaff and he knew that he could no sooner kill her than slice off his own sword arm.“I will kill you,” she warned.“I know,” Ben said, stepping forward. “Do what you must. Just know that you are not, and will never be alone.” In the corner of his eye, he saw the shimmering form of a Force ghost and felt a hand on his shoulder, strengthening him. He held out his hand to Rey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins immediately following The Last Jedi. The current canon timeline applies - this is just one idea of the direction in which Episode 9 could go (with lots of Reylo of course!). Happy reading!

Rey pushed her way through the crowded corridor off the Falcon.  
“I’m coming, Chewie!” She heard him groan loudly in something that sounded suspiciously like annoyance, and she wondered how long it was going to be before he ripped the head off one of the frustratingly cute porgs that had infested the ship during their short time on Ahch-To. However, when she made it to the cockpit, she felt a slight sinking in the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t thought that there would even be room in her aching heart, upon which the longest day of her life had taken its toll, for such petty feelings as jealousy, but it seemed that there was. This was the second time today in the short hours since they had gathered the remains of the Resistance on board that she had felt it. The first was when she saw the tenderness with which Finn tended to an unconscious girl who Rey didn’t know – a tenderness that used to be reserved for her. The second was when she saw Poe Dameron, legendary pilot and virtual stranger to her, sat in her seat and piloting the Millenium Falcon. He looked to be preparing to pull them out of hyperspace.  
“What the kriff do you think you’re doing? This is not your ship.” In her anger, she lashed out with the Force, causing him to wince hard as she unintentionally sent a spike through his mind. She sensed his exhaustion and anguish clearly and felt a little guilty.  
“Look, Rey,” he said, glancing up at her. “I’m fully aware that it is not my ship. And that you and Chewbacca just saved our asses on Crait. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to take over from either of you.” Rey’s eyes met Chewie’s, and she saw her own scowl mirrored.  
“You’ve sure got a funny way of showing it.” Flicking a couple switches on the control panel, Poe returned the navigation systems to auto, before standing up and turning sharply so he was almost nose to nose with Rey.  
“Look, Rey,” he repeated. “You’re a great pilot, I’m not disputing that, but we’re looking for a new base. From what Finn told me, you hadn’t even left Jakku until the whole business with the First Order. You’ve had what, a month in space? You’re an excellent pilot, and an excellent Jedi no doubt, but right now we need a navigator and I’ve been flying the Uncharted Territories since I was a kid. As soon as we’re out of danger, you’re welcome to the Falcon, but right now, you need me.”  
Chewbacca roared loudly again. Rey nodded towards him.  
“Chewie’s right. He’s been flying since you were in the cradle, Dameron.” Begrudgingly, she added, “I’ll give up the co-pilot seat until we’re safer. Just let Chewie drive. You can give him any co-ordinates he doesn’t already know.” A knot of bitterness made her feel nauseous, but she ignored it. If she truly was the last Jedi knight now, she needed to control her dangerous impulses – like the one she had used to hurt Poe just moments before. Poe gazed intently down at her for a moment, arms crossed over his chest, then stepped back and nodded.  
“Fair enough. I mean it – I’m not looking to take over your ship. Though maybe I should be – I am Captain of the Resistance Forces – and I suppose this is the Resistance Forces.” Seeing Rey’s darkening expression, he held up his hands. “Come on, it was just a joke.” Rey just continued to scowl. “Alright, well, we’d best get on with it. Watch if you want.” He held out his hand to Chewbacca. “No hard feelings, mate.” Chewbacca just growled incoherently, then sat himself down in the pilot’s seat. “Well, some, then.” Poe took the co-pilot position. Rey fumed for a minute, then sat down heavily in the chair behind Poe’s.  
Poe concealed a small smile as Rey tried to muffle a yawn.  
“I’m just staying to make sure Chewie doesn’t rip your head off,” she warned, though she watched with interest as his nimble fingers danced across the control panel. However, her fatigue soon won out and she drifted off as they emerged from hyperspace near a large reddish planet. 

***

. “Let me through. I need to speak with our Supreme Leader.” A low murmur answered. “No, I mean now. For heaven’s sake, it’s me he’ll choke, not you – is it PR3515?” Footsteps echoed through the chamber. “Kylo Ren-forgive me, Supreme Leader –“ Hux’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “What is the plan now? The rebels have managed to escape yet again, and it doesn’t seem like you managed to kill Skywalker. Of course there is only a small band left, but we no longer have any means of tracking them.” Finally, Hux’s whining pierced into Ben Solo’s reverie.  
“Luke Skywalker is dead.” Hux looked uncertain for a moment before allowing a mask of calm to fall back over his face.  
“Be that as it may, we still need a plan. The fleet is in very bad shape. Shall I call for a couple of Dreadnoughts?” Ben slowly raised his gaze to meet Hux’s and though the General didn’t make a sound, his shock jumped out at Ben like an explosion. He didn’t need to probe the General’s mind to see what he saw; a broken man with tear stained cheeks and the emptiness of a thousand black holes in his eyes. This was no all-powerful Kylo Ren - this was the child who had been all but abandoned by his parents.  
“Do as you see fit,” Ben’s voice was low and rough as the image of Rey closing his father’s door in his face, the look of disappointment he had seen so often on his father’s face consuming her features. He had no strength to stop the image from replaying in his mind, over and over again. What strength her betrayal in his former master’s throne room had given to him, that single-minded determination to destroy her, Luke Skywalker, the traitorous FN2187, the pilot who had escaped his clutches and the rest of his mother’s ragtag bunch of rebels –all that was gone, drained from him first when he felt Luke’s energy swell the Force as it left his body, and then the last dregs had been hammered out of him by Rey.  
For the look on her face had not been someone who wanted to destroy him. It was the look of someone who had expected better and been disappointed. And the other pain, which was starting to emerge, was the realisation that their bond had survived. When Snoke had told them that he had created their bond – that it was not the Force that wanted them to be together, that she was not his soulmate but yet another form of manipulation from an overbearing master who had asked too much for too long – the depths of his anger had surprised even him. His feelings towards Rey felt so real, the first honest feelings he had had for anyone since he destroyed Luke’s academy, yet they were tainted by Snoke’s admission. He had killed Snoke in his anger and passion, as his master tried to take all he had left, yet Rey had not stood by his side even after that; even after that glorious fight they had shared. He had felt the balance as they fought seamlessly side by side, defending each other, trusting each other with their lives. Even now, phantom fingers clutched his thigh as Rey’s had done during their all-too-brief partnership. He had been so certain they were meant to be like that: fighting, supporting, completing each other in the glorious power of the Force. His vision of her, side by side as his equal, lightsaber defending his back, little hand clasped in his, had taken hold of him completely and it had not occurred to him that she might not want the same. Yet she had, and for good reason - stupid, foolish Ben Solo, thinking someone might love him above all else.  
As Hux cleared his throat again, Ben felt a familiar anger start to build. Good. Kylo Ren could survive this, even if Ben couldn’t. It occurred to him that he might actually be in trouble if he couldn’t pull it together - he had seen the naked ambition in Hux’s weaselly eyes many a time, and though Kylo might now style himself Supreme Leader, the fact was that it would be armies that kept him in power, and the armies answered to this man above all. Great his gifts with the Force might be, but Kylo couldn’t hope to keep every foot soldier in line with his raw strength - especially after his humiliation by Luke. Armouring his heart against the hurt, he drew himself slowly to his feet. By the time he had turned to face Hux, his eyes were cold steel.  
“Well?” he spat. Feeling a flutter of fear in the Force, he surmised he must look sufficiently threatening. Or possibly desperate. To his credit, Hux’s face showed no sign of it.  
“Supreme Leader, in this time of need we look to you. What will you have us do?” Kylo’s fingers twitched at his side and Hux’s face contorted briefly, his colour rising to match his hair. Kylo’s nostrils flared, drinking in his pain and fear and resentment through the Force, using it to fortify himself.  
“Call the battleships. We shall go to Coruscant. Let the Rebels exhaust themselves into insignificance.”  
Hux nodded tightly.  
“Your will be done, Supreme Leader.” He turned smartly on his heel and left the room.  
Kylo drew in a sharp breath. Now was no time for self pity. If he wanted to survive, if he wanted to complete his grandfather’s legacy, then now was the time for decisiveness and strength. Now was the time to consolidate his power. Now, he must become more than Supreme Leader to a military organisation. Now, he must rule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a lot longer than I planned! Life (and crappy work situations) got in the way, then Christmas, then I started a new job. But I really appreciate all of you who gave me Kudos, or bookmarked this work. Thanks are also in order to Jooles, who gave me a really encouraging comment when I was falling behind.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, critical or otherwise - I would love to hear your feedback and use it to make my story and writing better.
> 
> That said, here is Chapter 2 - happy reading!

Kylo began to sense it the moment he sent foot on the Finalizer. When he was present, the fear was still there, but it didn’t linger after. The darkness used to cling to him, infecting all in his proximity, but now its grasp was more tenuous and he felt flickers of light testing for weakness. He thought again of Rey - of the hope that had blossomed when she began to lift her hand to meet his; of the crushing disappointment and betrayal that had replaced it when she instead had reached for his grandfather’s lightsaber. Pain fuels the Dark side, and this memory brought pain - but it was too self-reflective to be helpful and instead, he felt the Light pressing harder at the edges of his consciousness. He wanted to lash out, take his frustration out on the nearest inanimate object, but something stilled his hand. No longer was he simply Kylo Ren, Snoke’s pet. He was a ruler in his own right, and fear of his temper would not garner respect or wider obedience.  
_Show me the Darkness, Grandfather. I now have the power to do what I will with the Galaxy - to shroud it in Darkness, even. The Light is all but extinguished but I don’t know what to do. Please, Grandfather, now is the time to show me the way._  
Darth Vader remained silent, however, and Kylo was still alone, still angry. His lightsaber vibrated where it hung at his hip, quivering to leap into his hand and taste blood. Instead, he clenched his fingers and strode into the cavernous room which the late Supreme Leader had kept as an occasional throne room for his monstrous hologram. Now, Kylo decided, it would become his seat of power. The blast door slammed shut behind him and with a nudge from his mind, the locking mechanisms clicked into place.  
He settled into a cross-legged sitting position in the centre of the room. Remembering his uncle’s lessons from so long ago, he steadied his breathing and attempted to calm the roiling turmoil of his mind. Slowly, his anger dissipated, allowing him to reach out across the galaxy and find the six people whose lives and loyalty were irrevocably bound to him. One was more difficult to locate than the others, and Kylo felt a resistance as he forced his way into her mind, but soon he was satisfied that each one of them had heard his summons. Now confident that soon, he would not be quite so alone, he lowered himself back gently onto the floor and opened his eyes. He commed General Hux.  
“Have a seat brought to my throne room at once,” he ordered.  
“Of course, Supreme Leader. If I may just ask-“  
“At once, I said.”  
“U-understood, Supreme Leader.”  
He imagined Hux frantically shouting at his officers, trying to figure out where exactly this throne room was, and a slight smugness curled his lip. He was grudgingly impressed when a pair of stormtroopers turned up bearing a heavy black chair less than fifteen minutes later, General Hux marching behind them. Kylo nodded towards the raised dais in the centre of the room and the stormtroopers set the chair down. The rough scraping of hard plastic on the durasteel floor echoed through the chamber and the stormtroopers backed quickly out of the room with a slight bow. Kylo could sense their relief as they left his presence intact.  
_At least the troopers still fear me._  
He sat down upon his new throne and beckoned Hux forward, stopping him a few feet from the platform.  
“We have much to discuss, General.”  
“Indeed, Supreme Leader. I am your loyal servant, and await your wisdom.” His words were twisted by the sarcasm that dripped from his tongue but Kylo chose to ignore that.  
“I need a status report on our current campaigns in the core worlds, and a full briefing on the current state of affairs in the galaxy as soon as possible. I need to know what the people think about the First Order; which worlds will require military action to subdue, and which may be persuaded through other means. Civilians have their opinions as much as the leadership, and an unhappy people may be convinced to rise up for us. Additionally, any Resistance sympathisers, known or suspected, must be brought here - particularly those with ties to General Organa.”  
“Supreme Leader, what you are asking for will take some time.”  
“Surely you have much of the information already to hand. Or is your Intelligence department so incompetent?”  
Hux bristled. “My intelligence is excellent, as it was for Supreme Leader Snoke. But we are fresh out of battle and scouring the galaxy for the rebels. My men have more important things to do than brief a-“ Suddenly spotting the way Kylo’s fingers were twitching impatiently, Hux changed course. “It will be done. Just give me a little time, Supreme Leader.  
“Do not test my patience, General Hux. In the meantime, I will require an individual audience with each and every officer on this ship, from the lowliest Lieutenant to the highest officers you feast at your own table. See that the first arrives here in no less than one hour.’  
“Of course. Now, with your leave…” At a wave of Kylo’s fingers, the blast doors reopened. Hux bowed smartly and exited. Only then did Kylo sigh, the thought of the next hours and days filling him with trepidation. There were a lot of officers on board the Finalizer, but it was necessary for him to get to know them all - to determine who might be loyal to him and who would never truly accept him or his leadership.  
It occurred to him that for this task, it might be helpful to have his mask at hand. His parents used to tell him that his face was an open holobook - his mother with affection, and his father with contempt - and the other younglings at Luke’s Jedi academy had taunted him similarly. “For a Padawan, you sure blush a lot;” “Aww come on, you’re such a crybaby;” “Hey look everyone, Ben’s angry again!”. The mask had helped with that - his irritations and tempers were much more menacing when his expressions were hidden, and the ambiguity lent by the mask had only added to his mystique. Some of the officers, he was sure, would take more kindly to an unmasked leader, but those who he knew to be particularly close to General Hux were much more in need of intimidation.  
It was a good thing that his little BB9 droid was so in tune with him. As if they shared a Force bond, at that moment he heard a beeping outside the side door. Opening it, he found BB9 wearing a mask which bore a striking resemblance to Kylo Ren’s first mask. Only this one, fixed up from the beaten pieces of its precursor with a blood red adhesive was somehow more fearsome. Giving BB9 a quick pat, Kylo grinned and lowered the mask over his face. Suddenly, he felt more like himself.  
***  
It took several days of tense, and often aggressive, negotiations with the inhabitants of the Outer Rim gas giant the Falcon had landed on before the rebels could be relatively assured of their safety.  
Once that was dealt with, and each rebel assigned a bunk - or in the case of General Organa, a room (a begrudging concession from the mining captain) - there was finally time for discussion between themselves. One unexpected result of the tragic loss of most of their colleagues was the sudden levelling of the playing field. No longer was the Resistance a military organisation - it was barely an organisation any more. Regardless of previous rank and duty, each remaining member of the New Rebellion was now equally valued, and it showed in the comfort with which they now interacted with each other. The notable exceptions were Leia; always a figure of respect, who had earned each of their devotion time and time again, and Rey, who was treated by all but Leia, Finn and Poe with a kind of awe bordering on reverence. It meant that though she sat among them as an equal, the camaraderie and warmth flowed easily around her, but barely touched her. She sat beside Finn, but though he constantly smiled and touched her arm or her knee as if to remind himself that she was truly there, his attention was divided. He was no longer hers alone - he had made other friends, too, in her absence.  
They had managed to spend a good few lunar hours alone, though, catching up on everything that had passed since Finn had lost consciousness back on Starkjiller Base, but although Rey did not deliberately try to conceal anything, some wounds were too fresh, and she was not ready to probe them too hard yet. She avoided any mention of the bond she and Ben - Kylo, she reminded herself - had formed. However, that made the whole narrative much less coherent, and Finn was having some trouble understanding why Rey had taken in her head to offer herself up on the Supremacy.  
“Even if it was Luke’s fault that Ben Solo became Kylo Ren, why would that make you think Kylo could be turned? And why would you care?”  
“I’m a Jedi,” she reminded him primly. “That’s what Jedi do…” Her voice trailed off uncertainly. “Well, that’s what Luke did. And he’s Leia’s son. Luke’s nephew. Han Solo died looking for his son.”  
“Looking at his son, you mean. As he killed him. Rey, Kylo Ren nearly cut me in half. Do you not care about that?” Distressed, Rey reached out to him, grabbing his arms.  
“Of course I do! You’re my best friend. My only friend. You mean the galaxy to me.” Finn’s eyes softened as he looked down at her, and he quickly gathered her in a hug.  
“I know. Same, Rey. Since I woke up in that bacta-suit, all I thought of was you. Whatever else, I’m happy you made it back to us.” His tone turned joking. “Though perhaps you could have swept in to save us all just a bit earlier.” Rey pulled out of his embrace to scowl at him, but before she could make a retort, he laughed and pulled her close again. “I’m kidding. We all know we owe you our asses.” Still, guilt continued to gnaw at Rey's stomach, nauseating her as she sat back in Leia’s bedroom, which had become their unofficial headquarters in the old gas mining facility they had found themselves in. They’d thoroughly swept it for bugs, not trusting (quite correctly) the rogue captain who claimed allegiance to no-one but himself. Though he had too much at stake with his illicit mining operation to risk reporting them directly to the First Order, it wasn’t out of the question that he would barter anything he happened to hear with spies, or anyone else who cared to pay for it.  
“We have to find some allies,” Poe Dameron was saying. “There ain’t gonna be any more help for us here - I think we’ve used up our favours with Caalgen.” Beka Caalgen had been the reason they had chosen this as their destination - he was an old associate of Han’s, and owed his life (not to mention his liberty) to both Han and Leia. Leia remembered when Han had told her, years ago, that Beka’s band of pirates had taken up residence inside the rusting facility left abandoned when the Emperor was killed and Imperial Credits stopped making their way this far in the Outer Rim. It was a gamble that he would still be here, but fortunately for the Resistance, it turned out that unofficial, and therefore untaxable, gas mining operations that worked primarily on profit share were surprisingly lucrative, and Beka had been quite content here - at least until Leia turned up, calling on favours and requesting shelter for the diminished Resistance.  
Finn piped up with a confidence that Rey hadn’t seen in him before - a confidence borne of his newfound dedication to the cause. “Maybe we should split up. The miners might lend us a ship, if it means getting rid of us quicker. We can send people to opposite corners of the Galaxy to spread the word that Snoke is dead. Maybe that’ll make people braver.” He glanced at Rey as he said this, fondness softening his eyes.  
Poe was shaking his head.  
“It wasn’t Snoke that stopped people rising up. He was always in the shadows. It’s the Stormtroopers that people fear - the symbols of oppression. And the Knights of Ren - Kylo is pretty much feared everywhere.”  
“What if we tell them how Luke Skywalker, hero of the galaxy, faced then down, one man against the whole First Order, and how he sacrificed himself to save us. That’s a story for the ages.” Rey’s discomfort was rapidly rising, and she suddenly spoke up.  
“No, that’s not right.” Eyes across the room swivelled around to her.  
“What are you talking about, Rey?”  
“That’s not what happened. He didn’t take on the First Order. He came for Leia, and for the Rebellion, yes, but mostly, he came for Kylo Ren. He was trying to make up for his mistakes - not to sacrifice himself for the cause.” Rey rose to her feet, hands clenched into fists at her sides. Tears sparkled in her eyes, though what they were doing there, she wasn’t quite sure. Judging by the odd looks that Finn, Poe and the others were giving her, neither were they. Only Leia’s face remained impassive, her eyes boring into Rey.  
“But Rey, even if that’s the truth, people aren’t going to like it. We need help, Rey - and now Skywalker’s gone, there’s no hero to come save us. It’s just us. We need to use what we’ve got.”  
“He told me how much he hated the legend that he’d become. It wasn’t who he was, and it made him arrogant. If you try to rally the galaxy around another legend, we’ll have learnt nothing from the past, and all his death will have achieved is what he didn’t want it to!” Leia leaned forwards, her eyes never leaving Rey’s face.  
“But-“  
“No. Rey is right.” Her voice was firm, cutting over Finn’s decisively. “Luke died at one with the Force, at peace with himself and his mistakes. It’s not fair for us to drag him back into our mess.”  
Poe nodded slowly.  
“We won’t make him a legend, then. But we can spread word of what really happened - how the First Order hunted us down ruthlessly, trying to kill us to the last man. And woman,” he tacked on belatedly, looking sheepish. “It’s only thanks to Admiral Holdo, and to Rey, the new last Jedi, that we survived at all. Rey is our new hope.” All eyes swivelled to her and her face flushed. She opened her mouth to rebut the accusation - she was just a scavenger from Jakku, with junk trader parents, who came so close to giving up on the Resistance and joining hands with their enemy. She deserved no praise. But before a word escaped her lips, she felt her world narrowing; heard the blood pounding loudly in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut, no longer registering the presence of her comrades and friends.  
_Not here. Not now._  
But of course, she had no control over when or where it happened, so when she opened her eyes, there he was, standing rigid in front of his mother. He had a mask on, though it was not the same one she had seen before - though the shape was similar, this one was shot through with gleaming red that glittered between ugly cracks, giving it a corrupt sort of beauty. The heavy cape that streamed from his shoulders was also crimson, as was the holster that held his lightsaber at his hip. For a moment, Rey questioned why she had left Kylo with his weapon as she had fled the wreckage of Snoke’s throne room. As they had battled wills over Luke’s lightsaber, she had been filled with a determined kind of rage, but when she had come to, and seen him lying helplessly amidst the burning debris, sorrow had overcome her. In a moment of foolishness, she had gone to his side, taken his hand as she checked for a pulse. In that moment, tears had leaked from her eyes as she saw, once again, the vision she had thought was their future but which now seemed a cruel joke, intended only to lure her onto the ship and before Snoke. She had not been able to bring herself to hurt him further, and in a fleeting decision, had left him as he was, saber and all. It was with that weapon that he had fought by her side, after all.  
But now, seeing him in that mask, though he seemed so close, she remembered the loathing she had felt before. She was grateful in a way - the remembered fear that caused her heart to all but stop and her palms to sweat was easier to hide than the emotions his naked face might have inspired.  
Behind Kylo Ren, Leia stirred, her eyes searching for the son whose presence she could feel, but not see. Kylo’s mask followed Rey’s gaze.  
“Is that my mother?”  
Through the modulator, his voice was flat, but she could sense the emotion pulsing behind the words. Knowing that all eyes were still on her and unaware that their enemy was in the room, Rey could not respond. Red glittering in her eyes, she turned tail and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise I'll try and get Chapter 3 out soon! At the very least, it will be sooner than this one was. OTL.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first actual fanfic which I'm posting. I've been floating around the Reylo community since... well, since a few weeks after TFA came out to be honest. I've wanted to write one for ages, and I finally decided to give it a shot. I hope you'll stick with me! I know this is a short chapter, and I expect they'll get longer as I go. It's going to be a very slow burn anyway, so I'm planning on getting at least one chapter a week out. Anyway, thank you, and see you next week!


End file.
